Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort
by Hogwarts chica
Summary: This is one of those Harry Potter book five stories. I hope this one is different though. This is of course mainly about Harry, but you will meet Ginny's friends and learn things you'd never guess about the characters. There's a little romance too. Please
1. Default Chapter

  
  
A/N This story deals with Harry's fifth year. Voldemort is rising and an order throughout the school begins. Students are being accused for being with the Dark Arts and being taken away from the school. Transfers are occurring, most students leaving Hogwarts. One girl is to be proved more powerful then once believed. Harry, of course, is in the middle of it all and Voldemort will do anything to get to him. You will also meet Ginny's group of friends, a very strange group indeed. And the fifteen year olds will also find romance in their midst.   
Please read and review. Enjoy!  
  
  
Harry jumped when he heard Dudley snore, Dudley's bedroom a few feet away. Harry had carefully been walking up the stairs, cookies and other necessities in his hand. Dudley's diet was still going on, even though it was not having much effect. Harry had reason to believe that Dudley was hiding food (that his loyal sidekick Piers supplied) in his room.   
Harry tiptoed into his own bedroom and shut the door cautiously. Glancing down at the food he as clutching in his hand, his stomach rumbled. Harry didn't notice the owls at the window until his own Hedwig impatiently tapped the window.  
Harry eagerly opened his window at the sight of presents.   
Hedwig carried a neatly wrapped package and a note in Hermione's tidy scrawl. Harry took the present from Hedwig and tossed her a treat. He ripped the wrapping paper off to see a picture of Ron, Hermione, and himself waving at him.   
The picture was of all three of them flying on their broomsticks. It was framed in a Quidditch frame, complete with snitches. Harry chuckled quietly when he saw Hermione flying close to the ground and he and Ron trying to get her fly higher.   
He opened her card and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
How's your summer so far? Mine's going pretty well. Ron's summer supposedly is too. I just came back from the States. They were fascinating! I visited the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You should see their library!  
  
At this, Harry rolled his eyes. Then he continued reading.   
  
I don't know if you heard from Ron yet, but we won't be able to visit him for two reasons: Professor Dumbledore and Ginny. I'm sure he'll explain to you. So, I'll see you in Diagon Alley! Is the Wednesday before school an okay time for you? I'll write to Ron asking if he can do that day too. See you then.   
Lots of love,   
Hermione  
  
Harry wondered how many times it was possible to mention Ron in one letter. He shook his head. They were both too oblivious.   
Next he turned to see Pig, Ron's owl. Harry finally realized how much noise Pig had been making and thanked God that Dudley and Uncle Vernon were deep sleepers.   
He wondered why Aunt Petunia hadn't wakened, but he really didn't care. Harry jut stuck Pig in Hedwig's cage and threw a thick blanket over it. Boy he wished he could use magic over the holidays. One simple silencing charm...  
Harry shook his head and looked at the present that Pig deposited on his bed. It actually was in the shape of a book!  
Harry opened it and found "Curses and Countercurses" by Professor Vindictus Viridian. He smiled gleefully then opened Ron's letter.  
  
Hey Harry!  
Happy Birthday! Hope Pig isn't bothering you too badly.   
  
Harry glanced over at Pig's cage where he was unmistakably chirping Christmas carols. Harry turned back to the letter.   
  
I hope you like your present. I know you might be thinking "It's a book! Ugg," but if you open it up, you'll see it reads out loud. No effort involved. Pretty cool. I wanted to get you some stuff George and Fred were making, but Mum found out and stopped me. Oh well.   
You're probably wondering why I haven't asked you to The Burrow yet. Thing is, you can't come.   
First, Dumbledore forbade it, saying you were safer with those batty muggles. (He didn't use those exact words though...)  
Second, Ginny hasn't been so well lately. Been kind of droopy if you ask me. Hope she isn't coming down with something. I hope you can survive a couple more weeks with those muggles. Hermione wrote a few times, suggesting August 27th for Diagon Alley. Is that okay with you?  
See you later,   
Ron  
  
Harry figured the 27th was fine, as long as he had a way to get to the Leaky Cauldron.   
Finally, Harry picked up the next package, from Remus Lupin. It turned out to be a thick Defense Against the Dark Arts book and a fair few dungbombs. The note wished Harry a happy birthday and a successful school year.   
Harry turned to the next owl, which was from Hogwarts. The owl held a package and a note with a Hogsmeade slip and the annual list of books and instructions.   
The package was a gift from Hagrid. It was a book on Manticores.   
Harry shuddered at why Hagrid would find it fit to give him this book. Harry quickly read the attached note.   
  
Happy Birthday Harry!  
Thought this book might be interesting and maybe we could study manticores this year. See you on September!  
Hagrid  
  
Harry decided he was going to have to convince Hagrid into not bring manticores to Hogwarts. Without looking at the book, Harry knew Manticores were highly dangerous with an instant-killing sting and that they repel almost all charms.   
Harry turned away from the book and turned to his last present. Harry finally noticed the carrier of the gift -- a giant flying ant. Harry looked at the ant curiously because he thought only birds delivered letters. Harry also wondered where on earth Sirius was now.   
Harry opened the present to find a collection of Weasley Whizzes. Harry smiled and read the note.   
  
Hi Harry!  
Happy 15th birthday! How do ya like the present? I couldn't believe the shop when I saw it. It's already better than Zonko's! Do me a favor and use the ballerina chips on the slimy git (a.k.a. Snape).   
Anyway, I hope you arrive at Hogwarts safely. I'm starting to sound like Professor McGonagall, aren't I?  
Well, don't get into too much trouble, but remember. Pranks are always okay.   
I'll see you soon!  
Sirius  
  
Harry read the last line again. I'll see you soon. He read it over a few more times. What did Sirius mean by that?  
Harry looked at his clock. 2:00 A.M. He'll think about it in the morning when he was awake more. For now, he was going to sleep.   
  
A/N Please review!! Let me know if you want me to continue this. Thanks for reading!  
  
  



	2. 

  
A/N Thanks for all the great reviews!!! Well, here si the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: All this belongs to J.K. Rowling except for a few characters.   
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of Aunt Petunia pounding on his door.   
"You slept in! Poor Duddiekins is starving! The least you could do is make some pancakes, you ungrateful child," Aunt Petunia shrieked.   
Guess they didn't remember my birthday, thought Harry. Or chose to ignore it.   
Harry reluctantly threw his blankets off him and pulled some jeans over his boxers. Then he slowly descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen.   
Dudley was sitting in a brand-new chair, after breaking five other ones this week due to his weight.   
"Hurry up, Harry. I'm hungry!" Dudley announced. This was pretty bold of him. Harry knew Dudley was afraid of him. Not only did he have a "murdering" godfather, but he grew taller this summer and wasn't as scrawny as he was the previous year.  
"Get it yourself," Harry replied, yawning.   
"I'll tell mum...," Dudley warned.  
"So Dudley. I was thinking. Should I invite Sirius over for next week?" Harry asked nonchalantly.   
"No," Dudley said, glaring at Harry. "And move. I gotta get something to eat."  
Harry smiled innocently at Dudley just as Aunt Petunia walked in.   
"What's this? Harry, aren't you making Dudley a pancake? And put the butter back Duddie. You know we use margarine in this house," Aunt Petunia said all in one breath.   
"Well, I would make Dudley a pancake, but he insisted on making it himself," Harry said angelically. "Isn't that right, Duddiekins?"  
Dudley glared at Harry. "Of course," he said through clenched teeth.   
"Oh! My wittle Dudders is acting all grown up! Making his own breakfast," Aunt Petunia said clapping her hands.   
Harry resisted the urge to gag, picked up a lowfat pop tart as they didn't have regular ones, and headed back upstairs. Aunt Petunia didn't notice his absence. She was too busy ruffling Dudley's hair.   
On the way upstairs, Harry bumped into Uncle Vernon.   
"Watch where you're going!" Uncle Vernon snarled.   
"Oh, Uncle Vernon. I was wondering. I need to get to London on August 27th."  
"And your point?" Uncle Vernon questioned, smiling slightly.   
"Can you bring me?" Harry asked.   
"No," Uncle Vernon said simply.   
"All right. I guess I'll have to get my godfather to bring me...."  
Uncle Vernon jumped and all traces of a smile disappeared. "Actually, come to think of it, we're going to London that day. I suppose we could bring you."  
"Oh, thanks. Where are you going?"  
"Er...none of your business!" said Uncle Vernon, for lack of a better response.   
"Right then." Harry ran to his room. He replied to both Ron and Hermione's letters, using Pig and Hedwig. In his reply notes, he told them the 27th was fine. Then he wrote thank you notes to Sirius and Hagrid and sent away the ant and school owl.  
Harry shoved the pop tart in his mouth and began singing happy birthday to himself. He looked at his calendar and crossed out July 31st from the calendar.   
"One more month," he muttered, "until I'm back in the wizard world."  
The sight of red eyes suddenly made their way into Harry's head. Harry quickly thought of Hermione and Ron to drive the eyes away. One more month.  
  
A/N Sorry it's short! I'll write more soon to make up for it. Please review! Thanks!  



	3. 

  
A/N Thanks again for the WONDERFUL reviews!!  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for a few such as Ginny's friends.   
  
  
  
Harry was happily walking down the streets of Diagon Alley with his best friends Ron and Hermione. They had finally pulled Hermione out of the book store, Flourish and Blotts and now were heading for ice cream.   
"Harry! Ron! Hermione!"  
Harry turned around to see Ginny and three other girls waving at them. He stopped as they approached. For a second, Harry just stared at Ginny. She had grown up a lot over the summer. Her red hair glinted in the sun and curls cascaded down her back. Her freckles were still all over her face, but Harry found himself thinking of how cute they were. Her bright green eyes were staring at Harry questionably and Harry came back to earth when he realized he was staring at her. For the first time ever, Harry was blushing when Ginny wasn't.   
"Hey Ginny," Harry said, trying to muster a bit of dignity.   
"Hey," Ginny said, her eyes showing her amusement.   
"Hi Ron!" a short girl shouted right in his face.   
"Er..hi," Ron replied, confused.   
"Ron, this is Catriona McDonald. Just call her Cat. She's probably screaming at your face because she somehow has a crush on you," Ginny said, laughing.   
Harry found himself staring at Ginny again. He quickly looked away, thinking "She's Ron's sister!"   
Cat's face showed no trace of embarrassment. "Maybe I do, Ginny. Now why don't you introduce us."  
"Oh, yea. This is Cat, over there is Madam Froklin, and that is Arianna Finnigan," Ginny said.   
Harry looked at each of them in turn. Cat was fairly short with long, straight, black hair, and green - blue eyes. She may have been small, but she gave off this powerful almost soulful aura. For some reason, Harry could always sense these things.   
Next he looked at Arianna. She was pretty tall, about the same height as Harry. She had wavy, dark blond hair and big blue eyes. She looked kind of intense compared to Cat.   
Arianna and Cat were both very pretty, but he couldn't say the same about Madam. What kind of name was that anyway? She was even shorter than Cat and she had small eyes and big lips outlined in some green makeup. She had a fair few freckles, but they didn't shout cute like Ginny's did. A few moles were sported on her face.   
"You can call me Ari," Arianna said, pleasantly.   
"And call me Ma," Madam shouted.   
Ron snorted. Ma glared at him.   
"What?" she whined.   
"Er ... nothing. I didn't say anything."  
"But, but you ... never mind. Let's all go to get an ice cream!" she said, changing the subject so quickly, Ron looked confused.   
"Er ... all right then," Ron said, still looking puzzled.   
They all walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, Madam skipping.   
"So are you related to Seamus?" Hermione asked Ari.   
"Cousins," Ari replied.   
"I have a cousin who goes here too!" Madam shouted.   
"Oh really?" said Harry. "Who?"  
"Colin and Dennis Creevy!"  
"Figures," Ron muttered.   
"What, hon?" asked Cat.   
"Hon?" asked Ron.   
"So are you feeling better, Ginny?" Harry asked, changing the subject.   
"Kind of. I just must have had the flu."  
"The flu doesn't last all summer, Gin," said Ron, seriously.   
Ginny shot him a quick glare then continued walking. "I'm fine. Really."  
Harry could tell she was lying, but for the peace of the group, he changed the subject again.   
"Who wants to get the ice cream?" Harry asked.   
"I will," Ron said blushing, spotting a pretty girl at the counter.   
"Me too!" Cat giggled. She hooked her arm around Ron's and pulled him toward the store.   
Ron looked at Harry, Ginny, and Hermione, pleading for help. Hermione glared at him while Ginny and Harry were stifling laughs.   
"Let's go get a table," Ginny suggested.   
Harry smiled at her. "Good idea."  
Ginny jokingly held out her arm to Harry and Harry played long and hooked his through hers. Everyone laughed, but Arianna. She was staring at a wall, pale and her leg was twitching.   
"Are you all right, Ari?" Hermione asked.   
Ari didn't respond.   
"Ari?"  
Ari turned and shook her head a few times. Then she nodded. "Huh? Fine. I need to go to the library."  
"Ari? We're in Diagon Alley," Harry said slowly.   
"Right. Then let's get ice cream."  
"Yea. That was the plan," said Hermione, looking at Ari strangely.   
"All right! Then let's go!" she said, voice squeaking a bit.   
Ginny, Harry, and Hermione exchanged glances and followed after her.   
  
A/N Another part done! Please review! Thanks! Also, my little sister also just registered in fan fiction so if you want to check her stories out, they are under Hogwarts Princess. Please review them. She's just starting out!  



	4. 

  
  
A/N Thanks again for the GREAT reviews!!!!!! I love reading them!!!! And here's the next chapter to thank you for them.   
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the characters except for Ginny's friends. I only own the friends and plot. Now on with the story!  
  
  
Harry and Ginny were waiting at the Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlou counter, both waiting for their third ice creams.   
"Ginny? Is Ari okay or is she always like this?" Harry asked cautiously.   
"I don't know what's wrong with her. Last year, she and Cat acted like clones. Maybe she's sick or something," Ginny said, thoughtfully. "She looks it. I mean, she's all pale and shaky."  
"I know. Well, maybe she got the flu too," Harry replied, looking closely at Ginny because he knew she had lied.   
Ginny blushed and looked somewhere over Harry's shoulder.   
"I did have the flu," Ginny said defensively.   
"Yup..."  
"I did."  
"I never said you didn't."  
"Well, you are implying..."  
Ginny was cut off by the ice cream server. "Here you go, kids. Have fun!" she said, sliding them ice creams across the counter. Then she quickly turned to serve someone else who looked remarkably like a hag.   
Ginny and Harry headed back to the table. They quickly finished their ice creams and decided to go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes which was located in Diagon Alley. Cat chattered the whole way there, never taking her eyes off Ron. Hermione was on Ron's other side and was clearly not happy with the attention he was getting. Ari stayed quiet, but Harry noticed she was limping slightly.   
"You okay, Ari?" asked Harry, gesturing to her ankle.   
He had to ask two more times before she acknowledged him.   
"Fine," she muttered, eyes downcast. She started shivering, even though it was August.   
Concerned, Ginny put her arm around her friend.   
"You've been acting a little off. You sure you're not sick?" Ginny asked.   
"I'm fine! I'm not sick! Leave me alone!" Ari shouted. She stumbled and ran into the gate which led to WWW (Weasley's Wizard Wheezes).   
Cat shouted and she, Ginny, and Hermione ran for Ari. Cat conjured a strecher and Ari didn't protest. Her eyes kept rolling back into her head though. A small crowd gathered and Cat led the strecher to the Leaky Cauldron where Ari's parents woud pick her up. Everyone pretended to be having fun the rest of the day, but the tense expressions gave them away. The Dursley's picked Harry up right on time and he headed home.   
Harry crossed out August 27th on his calendar. Four more days to go.   
  
A/N Short I know. The next stop, Hogwarts! Will you find out what is wrong with Ari? What Voldemort is up to and how Dumbledore is handling it? What Cat will do next to poor little Ron? And did Ginny really have the flu? Or was it something more? And where is Sirius and who will the new Dark Arts teacher be? Read the next chapter and while you're at it, please review!  



	5. 

  
A/N Thanks for the reviews!   
  
Taco Queen: Your question will probably be answered in either this chapter or the next one. And thanks so much for being one of my best readers!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except for Ginny's friends.   
  
  
  
Harry stood, facing the train, luggage in hand. He let out a happy sigh. The Dursleys had driven him to the train as they where "heading in that direction anyway." Harry doubted it. The name Sirius Black served for good bribe material.   
Harry broke out into a run and approached the barrier. He held his breath, remembering the incident in second year. He let out a sigh of relief when he found himself in the midst of chattering witches and wizards. He was aboard the Hogwarts Express.   
"Hey, Harry!" Colin Creevy said excitedly.   
"Er ... hi," Harry answered back.   
"How ya doing? Ma said she met you!" Colin shouted enthusiastically.   
"Yeah, we met."  
"Wow! That's cool. I can't believe she didn't meet you before. Boy she's been missing out these past for years!"  
"I'm sure, Colin."  
"You know, you can sit with my friends and I."  
Harry was saved by Hermione's voice. "Harry, over here!"  
"Thanks Colin, but I already told Hermione and Ron that I'd sit with them. Thanks anyway. Harry bolted toward Hermione, just as Dennis Creevy walked up to Colin. Harry followed Hermione through compartment to compartment until they reached one that just contained Ron.   
"Hey, Harry."  
"Hey."  
Soon Ron and Hermione got into a heated argument on the topic of Transfiguration. Ron seemed to think it was pointless. ("What if you'd rather stay human?"), but Hermione insisted it was one of the most important subjects.   
Harry tuned them out until he heard the compartment door slide open. Ginny walked in, followed by Ari, Cat, and Ma.   
"Hiya guys!" Ma screeched.   
"Hey Ron," Cat giggled.  
"Hi everyone. What's up? I'm so excited about school! I mean we get to see everyone again! I can wait for the test though. I hate them! I hope I do well. Potions is my worst subject. How about you guys? Which subjects do you like? Huh? Huh?" Arianna said, over hyper.   
"What?" Ron asked.   
"Nothing," Arianna replied dully.   
"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked Ari.   
"Suppose so." Ari retreated to a corner and stared at the wall.   
Ma shrugged. "Cat, is that blue eye shadow you're wearing? You know it's not your color. Now orange ... that's what I call a shade."  
Cat just rolled her eyes.   
The compartment door opened again and the people on the bottom of Harry's 'Who I'd like to see right now' list walked in. In other words, Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe.   
"So Potter. I see you've made new friends," Malfoy said, eyeing Ma distastefully.   
"Shut up," Harry replied.   
"You shouldn't be telling me to shut up. Not after that stunt you and your little friends pulled on the last day of school on this very train," Malfoy said, snarling.   
"What did we do?" Hermione asked.   
"You don't remember. Well, I never expected Mudbloods to have brains," Malfoy hissed.   
Ron abruptly stood up, but Hermione pushed him back down.   
"Isn't that getting a little old, Malfoy? But, oh yes, I didn't expect little slimy Slytherins to come up with much better," Hermione replied confidently.   
Draco hesitated a millisecond, then spoke again. "Would you rather I call you worse? Such as a ..."  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said, yawning. "I'm getting quite bored with this conversation. Would you mind leaving so I can continue talking to more intelligent people?"  
"Like who? I don't see any smart people here."  
Hermione smiled before replying. "My point exactly. So you admit it."  
"What?" Malfoy asked.   
"I say and I quote, 'I don't see any smart people here.' I believe you Malfoy are considered here."  
Malfoy looked bewildered and then his smirk came back. "I'd watch what you're saying, Mudblood. You'll get it someday." Before anyone could react, Malfoy pulled out his wand. "Stupidify," he muttered. Hermione went rigid then fell.   
Harry suddenly remembered the events of the last day of school of the previous year. He, Ron, Hermione, George, and Fred all had cursed Goyle, Crabbe, and Malfoy on the train. Harry stood to attack Malfoy, but unfortunately Malfoy and his stupid sidekicks left.   
Harry looked to Hermione. Ron was leaning over her anxiously.   
"Wake up, Hermi. Wake up," Ron was muttering, lightly slapping her face. He had a look of worry flickered across his face.   
"Calm down Ron!" Harry said, "Enervate."  
Hermione opened her eyes to see Ron's face in front of hers. Instead of turning her face away, she stared up at Ron blissfully. About five seconds passed before Ron and Hermione both jumped up, faces very red.   
"Who said that?" Ari asked.   
"Said what?" Cat asked back.   
"Who said that spirits are ... never mind," Ari said.   
"Right..." Cat said, drawing out the word.   
"Who are you?" Ari asked to thin air.   
Everyone just stared at her.   
"I'm Ari. Can you talk? No? Oh well. And these are my friends," she said gesturing to the group.   
Ginny walked to Ari. "Ari? There's no one there."  
"No. There is, Ginny. Are you blind! There is! There is!" Ari shrieked. Then she became unnaturally quiet and occasionally muttered to herself about vocation.   
It was then that Harry realized how thin Ari was. Even thinner than at Diagon Alley. And how weak she looked. Pale and weak.   
Ginny noticed Harry was looking at Ari and she noticed how concerned he looked.   
"It's okay," Ginny muttered.   
But Harry knew things weren't okay. And he was determined to find out what was wrong.   
  
  
A/N So what is the deal with Ari? And how will the crew get back at Draco. What's going on between Hermione and Ron? Does Harry like Ginny? What about Cho? And how is Cho reacting to Cedric's death? How is Dumbledore dealing with the rise of Lord Voldemort? Find out that and more in the next chapter!  
  



	6. 

  
A/N Thank you once again for the reviews!!!  
Disclaimer: All this belongs to J.K. Rowling except for the plot and Ginny's friends  
  
  
After changing into his robes, Harry walked back into the compartment where his friends were. He reached it just when the train stopped so he picked up his luggage and walked to the exit. Ginny and Cat helped Ari along, as she was stumbling quite a bit, but they all made it to the horseless carriages.   
Harry walked into a seemingly empty one with Ron and Hermione. They started talking, but Hermione interrupted with "Hi, Cho."  
Harry turned around quickly to see Cho sitting in the back corner of the carriage. He hadn't even noticed her.   
"Hi," she responded quietly.   
She was silent for the rest of the ride, but as they were exiting the carriage, Cho asked to walk with Harry.   
"Sure," said a bewildered Harry.   
They walked in silence for a few minutes and then Cho spoke. "You know, I don't blame you for Cedric's death. The only one to blame is ... well ... Voldemort."  
Harry was surprised to hear her say his name. "Why, th - th - thank you, C - Cho."  
I can't believe I'm still stuttering around her, Harry thought.   
"Well," Cho began, but then she stopped abruptly. Harry turned around quickly to see a rapidly disappearing splotch of white. He looked closer. It was a ghost. Could it? No, it couldn't. But it was. The ghost of Cedric.   
  
(A/N Should it stop here? Nah. Then here's more!)  
  
Cho gave Harry a weak smile and ran the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Harry quickly followed her and on the way ran into Ma.   
"Sorry!" Harry yelled.   
Ma glared at him.  
"Go get her!" Cat yelled.   
Ginny gave him a sad smile. Harry didn't think long about this though because Cho was already at the entrance doors. He continued the chase and when he entered the hall, he ran into a second person that day.   
Snape.   
"No running in the school Potter. Fifty points -"  
"But sir," Cho interrupted. "As the term hasn't officially started yet, can points be taken away?"  
"Miss. Chang. If you wouldn't mind, this is between Harry and myself. But, I suppose you're right," Snape turned and walked away.   
"How's you do that?" Harry asked, amazed.   
"Well, Snape likes me for some odd reason. Well, I gotta go to the Ravenclaw table. See you later." Cho turned and walked to her friends.   
"Well, bye," Harry said, but she already left.   
Harry shook his head and went to the Gryffindor table, where Hermione and Ron were already sitting. He wanted to tell them about Cedric's ghost. He felt guilty more than ever because he knew only restless people and people who died in an accident so there lives were not fulfilled became ghosts. He also felt guilty about Cho. He could see how sad she was and how she ran when she saw the ghost. Just as Harry sat down, Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall.   
"Welcome back students! Or welcome or the first time!" The students who were to be sorted walked into the hall, all obviously scared out of their wits. One little girl even started crying.   
"New students. When called, please put on this sorting hat," Dumbledore explained.   
The attention was put on the sorting hat. The rigidness of the first years seemed to melt away. One little boy even shouted out, "Is that all there is to it, sir?"  
"Yes, that's all that will be in store for you tonight," said Dumbledore, laughing. Then let's begin. The Sorting Hat sang a song, different from the one the previous year and the first student was called up.   
"Abotts, Franklin," Dumbledore called.   
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Bulbepur, Elisa."  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Frolic, Bradley" became the first Gryffindor, who Harry recognized as the boy who shouted out "Is that all there is to it?" to Dumbledore.   
Bradley pranced over and sat down next to the Creevy brother. He was looking up at Colin in awe.   
"Are you the one whose best friends with Harry Potter?" Bradley asked.   
Harry let out a quiet groan.   
"Yup, that's me! And what's your name again?" Colin asked.   
"Bradley."  
"So, Bradley, have you ever read 'All About Harry Potter?'" Colin asked.  
"No. I can't believe I didn't. I thought I read all the books about Harry," Bradley answered.   
"Well, you probably wouldn't have because I wrote it," Colin said proudly.   
Harry turned back to the sorting. They were now on "Rancorm, Derek" who was announced Slytherin.   
Harry turned to talk to Hermione and Ron who were (surprise, surprise) arguing.   
"Hermione? Why do you have a book with you?"  
"Well, isn't it obvious Ron? O.W.L.s?"  
"Yea, at the end of the year!" Ron shouted. Then he quieted down and said, "When do you plan on reading it?"  
"When we're eating," Hermione answered curtly.   
Harry rolled his eyes and once again looked to see who was being sorted.   
"Saturan, Melinda."  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
Ten new students had joined Gryffindor.   
"Students! Before we eat, I have a few announcements. Let's begin with this: Mr. Filch has added another 523 objects to his list of those that shouldn't be found in the corridors and asks that no magic be used in the corridor." Dumbledore looked at Filch. "Or rather demands it."  
"Also, we have a few more serious things to discuss. Oh, no, Filch. Not that those aren't. Anyway," Dumbledore went on, his voice now grave, "As you might have noticed, we are missing quite a few students this year." Harry looked around and finally realized that lots of the tables weren't as full as usual, especially Slytherin.  
"They are fine," Dumbledore said, and at this many worried looks disappeared. "There has been a lot of Hogwarts students that have transferred, Durmstrang seems to be the top pick. A few changes are to be made at Hogwarts this year. The gates leading to the grounds will be locked all the time and no one is to attempt to leave the grounds." Dumbledore's eyes flicked to the Gryffindor table and then to the Weasley's. "I'll have you no, the gates can't be unlocked with simple unlocking spells."  
"Not that I don't trust all of you, but I must demand a search for Dark Arts. Some students will be taken away for questioning and a search for." Dumbledore paused and looked down for a second. He then rose his eyes to the group assembled before him. "A search for Dark Marks on the upper arm will take place. The search will start tomorrow."  
The Hall was completely silent.   
"Now enjoy dinner!" Dumbledore waved a hand and the tables were immediately loaded with so much food, that the tables seemed to groan with its weight. The students finished eating an hour later.   
"Now let's end today with the school song. Pick your favorite tune!"  
A few groans were heard. Dumbledore raised his wand and a long golden ribbon soared out and twisted itself into words.   
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,   
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do...  
  
CRASH!  
  
Everyone suddenly stopped singing. Quite a few glass cups were shattered on the ground. Apparently, the Weasley twins had decided to sing the 'Star Spangled Banner,' a song with many high notes and their voices went a little to high for the cups liking.   
"Wow," Bradley breathed. "I never knew it was true that voices could make glass break."  
"Oh, it is true. Very," Colin said knowledgeably.   
The song just ended there and Dumbledore called the Prefects to guide the students up to their rooms. Hermione stood up.   
"Hermione, what are you -" Ron stopped as Hermione walked to join the prefects.   
"She's a prefect?" Ron asked Harry.   
Harry shrugged. "Guess so."  
"Why didn't she tell us?" Ron asked angrily. "I bet she got the notice when she was vacationing with Krum." Ron stood up to obviously tell Hermione a piece of his mind, but it was then Dumbledore told the students to follow their Prefects. Ron lost Hermione in the crowd.   
"Come on Ron. Let's just go to our dorm," Harry said.   
Ron nodded distractedly, his eyes roaming the crowd. "Yup."  
Harry walked through the portrait hole. (The new password was "Augurey.") He walked up the staircase to the room now labeled "Fifth Boys Dorm" and collapsed in the familiar bed. He prepared himself to wait he hoped to be a dreamless sleep.   
  
A/N Wow, long chapter for me. Well, anyway. Please review! Thanks!  
  



	7. 

  
A/N Thanks for the ABSOLUTELY GREAT reviews and to answer a few questions...  
  
Sirius Fan: Thanks for reminding me about a few things. You're right. I wrote Errol by mistake instead of Pig. Thanks. And I also deleted the part about the Hogsmeade slip.   
Also, Cat and Ron did go up to get the first servings of ice cream. Ginny and Harry went later to get their third servings of ice cream.   
  
TJ: Yeah, you're right. It doesn't make sense. Oh, well. Pretend it says writing or script. :-)  
  
Jackie: I knew the Star Spangled Banner had high notes so I used it. They probably just heard it somewhere.   
  
Taco Queen: Well, Cho thought Cedric was dead and all of a sudden the ghost of him is following her around so she was a bit scared. You'll find out more about the ghost later. Not this chapter though.   
  
Mallenroh: Close, but she's not a necromancer. You're on the right track though!  
  
Disclaimer: All this belongs to J.K. Rowling.   
  
  
  
  
The air was chilled as if Jack Frost had just visited. Everything was dark except for a bit of red which shown through the night. At this moment, that bit of red was glinting evilly. Indeed that glint of evil red was part of an evil being. That evil being's name was Voldemort. Surrounding Voldemort were black cloaked figures. In other words, Death Eaters.   
A cold voice filled the dark atmosphere which suite its surroundings perfectly. Dark, cold, malicious.   
"Welcome faithful Death Eaters. I'm glad you all could fit it in your busy schedules to come here," said the voice sarcastically. The voice of Voldemort.   
"But where is 'here'?" a bold voice spoke out.  
"Here, Lestrange, is the mighty Salazar Slytherin's old hideout before the Chamber of Secrets. But unfortunately, we cannot meet in the Chamber of Secrets because it is now carefully guarded. But not for long." Voldemort laughed, a laugh filled with bitterness and a laugh that sounded a bit mad. That may have been the reason quite a few Death Eaters took a step back fearfully.   
"Why are we waiting for later to conquer the Chamber, Lord?" the same bold voice spoke out again.   
"You are lucky, Lestrange, that you will be useful in the future. Else I'd kill you for questioning me," Voldemort hissed.   
"I'm sorry my Lord," Lestrange said, bowing his head.   
"We are meeting tonight to see if any of you are above worthless," Voldemort continued. "McNair. Come forward."  
McNair, trembling, walked slowly up to Voldemort and knelt before him.   
"You are an animagi," Voldemort said.  
"Y - Yes sir," McNair stuttered.   
"Then you will transform," Voldemort said, not as a question, but as an order.   
McNair nodded and quickly transformed into a pitch black wolf. He howled and then turned back into the timid fool he was.   
"Very good," Voldemort said, apparently satisfied. "Now move away. Mrs. Lestrange. Come forward."  
A tall figure walked and bowed before Voldemort.   
"You are a divinator, correct?" Voldemort inquired.   
"Yes, my Lord, correct," she answered.   
"Are you able to go into trances on your own accord?" Voldemort asked.  
"No, I'm sorry, my Lord, but I am not capable of such a deed," she answered, voice shaking a bit now.  
"I figured," Voldemort answered coldly, "so I made arrangements around it. Snape, come."  
A tall, lanky figure walked in front of Voldemort and handed him a thin beaker.   
"Wonderful," Voldemort hissed, "I hope you will continue to be loyal Snape?"  
"Of course, my Lord," Snape responded, looking right into Voldemort's blood red eyes.  
"Move away. Now," said Voldemort, eyeing the beaker as if it were a great treasure. "This is a trance enhancer. Assuming it's made correctly, it should put Lestrange here into an immediate trance."  
Mrs. Lestrange walked hesitantly closer to Voldemort.   
"Drink," he ordered.   
She cautiously took the beaker, stared at in for a second, and downed it in one gulp. She suddenly collapsed on the ground, twitching.   
A low, deep voice came from the slumped figure, definitely not the normal one of Lestrange.   
"The fight of white and black will occur, many will loose their lives. The wolf will die at the hands of the sixth red. The trio is more powerful then one would think. The relative is nothing more than a coward. The divinator can predict the outcome of the great war. The invoker of the spirits is faithful to the white side. She will prove more powerful than once thought. The defeater of Grindelwald will not be responsible for a downfall. The writer will help save the life of the Alive."  
Voldemort shook his head slowly and seemed in deep thought. He finally raised his wand to Lestrange, who's breathing had been getting quicker and quicker the last few minutes, and whispered "Enervate." Mrs. Lestrange stood slowly and made her way back to her place in the circle.   
"Interesting," Voldemort muttered. He gave his wand a quick flick, and a parchment appeared in front of him. He muttered and spidery words crawled across the sheet. He pocketed the paper.   
"But Lord! I am the wolf, aren't I?" McNair asked. "I am to die?"  
"If you keep this up, yes," Voldemort snarled. "Crucio."  
Bloodcurdling screams took over the air and the boy in the fifth year dorms woke up with a start.   
So much for a dreamless sleep, he thought. He pondered the dream, the events slowly coming back to him.   
A divinator? he thought. McNair is an animagi? Snape is still a Death Eater?   
Despite these discoveries, Harry Potter fell asleep again for it was 3:00 A.M. He assumed he'd remember his vivid nightmare. He didn't.   
  
A/N Hope you enjoyed it.   
  
I represent the author. The author. The author.   
And in the name of the author....  
I wish to welcome you to the review box on this page.   
  
Okay, I know it's bad and an insult to the Wizard of Oz. But, please review! And does anyone even know what song I was putting those words to? Oh, well. I got an idea, you can tell me if you know in a review!! Okay, I'm desperate. But, thank for the reviews I've gotten so far! 


	8. 

I'm sorry if you thought this was a story!!!  
  
I just wanted to let everyone know that I know I haven't updated for practically forever, but I just got back from vacation and now I'm onto finals!!  
  
I'll update in the beginning of June.   
  
Also, for all of those who read Ten Things Not to Say to Voldemort...  
It was deleted!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Your post The Top 10 Things not to say to Voldemort from the Harry Potter category has been deleted  
for one of the following reasons:  
  
  
It was a nonfic (Author's Notes, Excerpts, Prologues, Rants, Opinions, General Information,  
Announcement, Challenge, Quiz, Contest etc.) The entry in question must be a complete story. "  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I just got that in the mail. I'm sorry to everyone who gave me ideas and who wrote some suggestions. I wish they didn't delete it, but that's the way it goes. Oh well.   
  
Once again I'm sorry for the delay in my stories. I've already started the new chapter for "Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort." Well, I'm off to study! I hate finals!!!!! Now that that's said, bye!! I'm going to delete this page in a few days so it won't take up a chapter slot.   
  
  
*Hogwarts chica* 


	9. 

  
A/N Here's the next part! Enjoy! I know I took a really long time to get this out. I tried to make this longer than usual to make up for it.   
  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me except for the plot and Ginny's friends.   
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Harry walked down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione on his sides. He was again amazed at how the number of Hogwarts students had decreased. Harry looked closely at the Slytherin table which seemed even smaller. Yup, it definitely was. Harry didn't see Goyle and Crabbe anyway. Their chairs were also taken away.   
Harry thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore.   
"Good morning students! I hope you're all well rested for your first day of classes. I must ask a couple of students to come to my office after breakfast -"  
"Probably the students being questioned for Dark Arts," Ron whispered.   
"Henry Nott, Derek Rancorm, Joseph Macnair, Daniel Eving, Harry Potter, Gennie Jakins, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, the Weasleys, Delia Yangdon, Arianna Finnigan, Seamus Finnigan, Catriona McDonald, Mike Denok, and Sally Roulin. Please come to my office.   
Ron looked at Harry, bewildered. "We aren't involved in the Dark Arts!"  
"I know," said Harry.   
Hermione looked around, nervously. "How could we be accused?"  
Dumbledore's voice again interrupted them. "I have a few more announcements to make. Due to their early arrivals today, our new Dark Arts teacher and assistant Divination teacher could not be introduced. Please welcome Professor Vindictus Viridian and Professor Arabella Figg."  
The students all clapped politely as two pretty witches stood up. One had long blond hair, and big, innocent blue eyes. The other had piles of thick dark hair and her eyes were deep brown, almost purple.   
"Also, Professor Hagrid will not be returning this year, at least not for the beginning of this year. Professor Grubbly-Plank will be substituting. I'm sure many of you are familiar with her from last year."  
A mixed reaction took place. Harry, Ron, and Hermione groaned, Lavender and Parvati squealed excitedly, and Draco was heard, all the way over at the Slytherin table, cheering.   
"I wonder what's wrong with Hagrid?" Hermione asked anxiously.   
Harry didn't hear her. He was looking closely at Cho.   
"You guys, I have to tell you something..."  
  
  
Cho was sitting in her dorm room, absently picking at her bed spread. She looked at the clock on her wall and jumped when she noticed a white sheen in front of it.   
"Hi Cedric," she mumbled.   
Cedric first appeared to her as a ghost during the summer. She had been moping around in her room and was scared to death when she felt herself walk through an icy wall. A.k.a. Cedric.   
Cedric didn't respond. Cho didn't expect an answer. Whenever Cedric visited her, he'd just stare at her intently, as if willing her to understand something.   
At first, Cho had been very afraid. After mourning half the summer over the death of someone she truly loved, he shows up in her room as a ghost. She often avoided being alone because that was the only time he'd show up. After a while, she felt comfortable knowing Cedric was with her. However, she never told anybody that she spent more time with her dead boyfriend than with real people. She didn't tell anyone about Cedric being a ghost. She kind of felt as if Cedric and she belonged together and should be left alone.   
But last night, Cho was sure Harry spotted Cedric. His face went completely pale. She couldn't face talking to him. All she wanted to do was be with Cedric. Who needed others when she had him?   
True, he couldn't talk. That didn't matter.   
Cho smiled weakly at Cedric.   
But one other thing she wanted to do besides being with him, she wanted to kill Voldemort. A slow, painful death. After all, he made the death occur whereas now he couldn't even talk to the best guy in the whole world.   
  
  
  
" ... and then she sprinted off. I caught up to her, but it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it. I wonder why Cedric is a ghost? How come ... well how come my parents aren't ghosts?" Harry asked, looking down at his plate.   
"Well," Hermione said, taking on a business tone, "Cedric is a ghost because he is restless and hasn't fulfilled his life. He may have turned out to have been the one to create a block to a curse, but couldn't do so because he was killed. He will remain a ghost until somehow he can ascend into the above. This can be done if his mission is somehow fulfilled or someone with the powers of releasing the pure spirits of ghosts into the above works their magic on him. This, however cannot be done. The last person who was reported with these powers died over 5 centuries ago."  
Ron and Harry didn't respond to this. They just stared at Hermione.   
Finally Ron spoke. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know this?"  
"Ron! We learned this in fourth year Defense Against the Dark Arts!"  
"Yeah. Right!" Ron said, obviously forgetting every bit of it.   
Hermione scowled at him disapprovingly and muttered about "brainless red heads who don't know education if it hit them in their empty heads."  
Harry didn't say anything. He was trying to absorb what Hermione said. Why were Hermione and Ron taking this so lightly? Were his parents ghosts? What are ghosts really? And how is Cho doing?  
Breakfast ended and Hermione, Ron, himself, and another few students headed to Dumbledore's office.   
They talked briefly on the way there. They waited at the bottom of the stairs leading up to Dumbledore's office as they didn't know the password. A few minutes passed and Professor McGonagall led the rest of the students who were called to see Dumbledore to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.   
"Hallo," Seamus said to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, looking a tad nervous. Ginny, Arianna, and Cat walked up behind Seamus.   
"So, anyone know why..." Ginny started, but was interrupted by the sound of students ascending the staircase. McGonagall obviously said the password.   
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Ginny, Cat, and Arianna followed the students up the staircase until they reached a tall, oak door.   
Dumbledore himself opened it.   
"Thank you for coming. I first must ask Henry Nott, Derek Rancorm, Joseph Macnair, Gennie Jakins, and Daniel Eving to come in. The rest of you could please wait out here. I'll be back for you shortly." Dumbledore closed the door.   
A few students tried unsuccessfully to listen to what was going on in the office.   
Several minutes passed, and Dumbledore opened the door. Six, sulky students walked out, two of which were very pale.   
The rest of the group walked into Dumbledore's office and sat down around the room.   
"Now, I'm sure you are all wondering why you are here. Well, I'm ... Hold on. Does anyone know where George and Fred are?" Dumbledore asked.   
No one responded. That was when banging could be heard beyond the door.   
Dumbledore opened the door and disappeared down the staircase. He and the Weasley twins came back up less than a minute later.   
"All right. Now that we are all here, I am asking you all to consider joining the Order of the Pheonix. I feel I should be honest to all of you. As you all know, Voldemort has risen and it's hard to know who you can trust. However, I trust all of you and I'll depend on you. I am forming a group called the Order of the Phoenix. We have very able people in this room and I think we should all join together against Voldemort. It is your choice if you want to become part of this group and I warn you, you will be putting yourself in danger. However, if we work together and try our hardest, I believe we will be in less danger in the long run." Dumbledore paused and his eye roamed across the room. "It is your choice and do what you think is best."  
Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron. They both looked back at him. Harry looked questioningly at them. Ron nodded slowly followed by Hermione.   
"I'll join," Harry said.   
"Me, too," Ron said.   
"And me," Hermione said.   
Gradually, everyone in the room agreed to take part in the order.   
Dumbledore looked proudly around the room. "This is a big commitment. I'm sure we can all work together well. Tonight will be our first meeting and you'll be aquatinted with the rest of the members. Please go down to the Quidditch fields at eight."  
Everyone nodded.   
"I thank you for what you are doing. I'm sure you won't regret it. I also ask that you keep this order secret. You must not tell anyone else. Understand? I'll see you all at eight."  
Slowly, everyone made their way down the staircase.   
"Geez," Fred muttered. "He made it sound like a friggin' spy cause. I feel like I'm in that Muggle movie. What was it again, George?"  
"Er ... Undoable Mission?"  
Hermione snorted. "Mission Impossible?"  
"Er ... yea. That was the one."  
"You all know how important this is to be in this order. Don't take this lightly. We are probably all in danger now. You know that, right? Be careful."  
"Shut up, Hermione," Ron said.   
Hermione glared at Ron and started to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron soon followed.   
  
  
"Wow," Cat whispered, "I can't believe we are actually in the Order of the Phoenix! The group against Voldemort. We'll all be famous!!"  
"You, guys. Ma wasn't invited. We can't tell her," Ginny pointed out.   
"I wonder why Dumbledore doesn't trust her?" Arianna said softly.   
"Who knows?" Ginny answered as they approached the portrait hole. "But, we can't talk about it anymore."  
As soon as they walked in, Ma swept down on them.   
"What did you go to his office for?" Ma screeched. "Are you in the Dark Arts?"  
"Shut up, Ma," Cat muttered.   
"We aren't in the Dark Arts. Dumbledore just wanted to ... you know ... let us know ... that, er, we couldn't ... we couldn't go in the Forbidden Forest," Ginny stammered.   
"You went in the Forbidden Forest?" Ma asked.   
"Yep," Cat replied.   
"Without me??? And all of those other people went too?" Ma asked, outraged.   
"Yea," Arianna said softly.   
"So you went to a party in the Forbidden Forest without me?" Ma turned huffily on her heel and walked up the staircase to her dorm. A click of a lock was heard.   
"Well, that went well," Cat said sarcastically.   
  
  
The day passed by fairly quickly, and before anyone knew it, it was eight.   
The group of students all walked down separately, to avoid arising suspicion. Harry walked down with Ron and Hermione as nobody would guess that that was unusual.   
When they got to the Quidditch fields, Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. Harry looked around curiously until he heard McGonagall's sharp voice.   
"Now pay attention. You are to be on your best behavior ... stop rolling your eyes, Mr. Weasley, yes you Ron ... This is a huge privilege. I haven't an inkling why Professor Dumbledore let children join this order, but you can never figure out what goes on in his mind. Act politely and ... stop smirking Miss. McDonald ... mind your manners. Well, I'm to bring you to the meeting spot. I assume you all know what a port key is? All right, then. Touch this wrapper. That's it. All right .."  
McGongall's voice was drowned out by the rushing winds surrounding the wrapper. Harry found himself face down on a cement floor. He looked up and saw a hand extended toward him to help him up. His eyes ran up the arm, to the face. It was Sirius. Harry felt a grin spread across his face. He jumped up, and it was then he noticed the screams.   
"Why, why, it's Black!"  
"Get the Ministry!"  
"Where's my wand?"  
"Watch out, ladies. I'll kill him with my bare hands."  
"You can try," Sirius said cheerfully to Mike Denok, who said the last comment.   
McGonagall explained Sirius's innocence and everyone swore not to let anyone know including Fudge. Fudge didn't even know about the order.   
Now with that settled, Harry looked around the rest of the room. It was fairly damp and musty, with little light penetrating from the few lamps. Around 25 grown wizards and witches stood around the room, some looking skeptically at the kids. Harry recognized Professor Viridian, the new Dark Arts teacher and Professor Figg, the new assistant Divination teacher. He saw Snape (his smile fading a bit at the site of this oil mine) and then..  
"Professor Lupin!"  
"Call me Remus. I'm not your teacher."  
Harry beamed. Then he frowned suddenly. "Are you sure none of these people are gonna tell the Ministry about you?" Harry asked Sirius.   
"Nah. If old Dumbledore trusts them, then I do too."  
"Well, I'm glad you trust me, Sirius," Dumbledore said, almost materializing out of no where. "And its true. I do believe these people won't betray me."  
"But.." Harry started, but was interrupted by "Remus!"  
Behind Remus stood Arabella Figg. Remus turned and his face drained of color. All of a sudden, a flash of recognition came to Harry. Those eyes. He knew them.   
Harry and Remus both spoke at once. But, Arabella already turned around on her heel and walked away.   
  
  
A/N Well, there it is. Kinda a cliff hanger. Not really. Well, you know what I'm going to ask now.. please review!! Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
